


Revenge *cancelled*

by I_love_peter_parker_whump



Series: Peter Parker has a rough life [1]
Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: Death, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Precious Peter Parker, Spider-Man - Freeform, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Whump, aunt may - Freeform, peter whump, spider-man homecoming - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_love_peter_parker_whump/pseuds/I_love_peter_parker_whump
Summary: It was a normal day for peter, as normal as his days get. Until he gets kidnap by a mysterious man to get revenge on Tony Stark.





	1. Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is going to be hopefully updated every day, I don't know how many chapters there will be but if it says it's completed and I haven't said it's over then just keep checking it.  
> ( this is a made up villain following a made up plot )  
> it sounds weird when he said watching you live, it sound like watching him live like live his life but it means live like like video, k enjoy :)

It was just a normal day, well as normal as Peter's days get.  
He'd been bullied by Flash at school, didn't pay attention in class, go to Ned's and play with lego, call Happy, get rejected and walk home. That's all it takes for a normal day.

"Bye ned!" Peter called closing the door to start the walk home, in the rain. He groaned, come on seriously, rain? he thought pulling out his phone, scrolling for Happy in his contacts he called him, put him on speaker waiting and continued walking. He zoned out at one point as it went onto voice mail, he slid his phone back in his pocket and stopped reaching the road.  
"HEY!" he yelled as rough arm swung around his neck, he started kicking his legs until a towel got thrust over his nose and mouth, it was soaking in some sort of material probabllyyy chlorafo....

 

"Ughh..." he groaned, going to rub his eyes he pulled his wrists, they wouldn't move, he looked down as his eyes fell into focus, " What the?" his voice was slurred and he looked straight ahead, " WOAH," he shouted seeing a tall man stood in front of him mere inches from his face, " Jesus Christ," he muttered. The man smiled pulling out a camera, he handed it to a woman who started filming as the man stood next to Peter,  
"Hey Tony, so I've heard you've grown quite a connection to this boy and with some digging, I found out something even more interesting, he's Spider-man,"  
Peter's heart stopped. He knew he knew alarms going off in his head, he went to move his arm again and let out a scream of pain, spikes had come out of the metal bars stabbing his wrists and ankles, " Yeah, cry for Tony, he's watching you live, you think he's great like everyone else don't you? Everyone always focuses on the people that the Avengers save, and not the ones they all kill, that man, that HORRID man watching this killed everyone in my family, my wife, my kids, my friends,"  
"Shut up!" Peter yelled, " He saved so many others, family, and friends! You're the only sour one!" the man got close to him again,  
"Say.That.Again." he growled,  
"You're the only. Sour. One," A fist came to his face, his neck, his chest, he was screaming and crying as the camera cut off as the man continued to punch, kick and slap him and then,  
Darkness.

 

Tony's PoV  
Jesus Christ, Jesus Christ, Jesus Christ, the kid hadn't come home in two days, what had happened? Was he hurt?  
"Tony, sit down," came Pepper's soothing voice, " He'll be fine don't worry,"  
"No Pepper! He's never done this before, he'd call and tell us!" Happy walked into the room, a pained look on his face, "What is it? Have you found him?" Tony cried desperately jumping up, Happy shook his head, pulling out his phone,  
" I found a voice mail from Peter, the day he went missing," His voice was low in shame,  
"Play it," Tony said immediately yanking the phone from him he played it at first it was silent until a loud yell came out the phone,  
"HEY!" it was Peter. Followed by a loud thud and patting noises as the boy, probably out cold, was pat down, the phone was found and it cut off with a smash.  
" Oh my god, OH MY GOD HE'S NOT FINE SEE! I SAID SO, HE HE," he fell into the closest chair his head in his hands, Happy looked horrified.  
The tv started crackling and a video started playing, it was live, Tony looked up curious, this curiosity soon turned to horror to see a man he didn't seem to recognize and what appeared to be Peter with metal around his wrist and ankles, with spikes, F***KING SPIKES protruding from the sides, the kid looked confused but at least he didn't look too harmed. The man started to speak, his voice was deep and the words seemed to drag on with malicious intent, he was blaming BLAMING Tony for the deaths of everyone he loved before Peter had enough,  
"Shut up!" Peter yelled, Tony covered his face again, why does the kid have to stand up for him? he thought horrified. The most horrifying screams started to come from the scream followed by thumps and cries, he looked up.  
The kid, no,  
HIS KID was getting beaten up by this wicked, evil man, the camera turned to a lady who was holding the camera,  
"Hey Tony, heard alot about you, and how horrible you are, and that kid- Spider-man you can have him back completely free, after a month, you look for us, 2 months than 3 and 4 and 5, just be warned, when you get him back, he won't be the Peter you remember, he'll be changed an empty shell of what used to be lively and joyful,  
good luck,"  
Shit.


	2. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery man seems to have found a new way of hurting Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was going to do this chapter with like sensory overload but I thought of something that would hurt Peter a bit more so probably tomorrow you'll get the sensory chapter.  
> Oh and you'll start noticing reoccuring ending like the Shit for these parts of the series and it'll be another like on every type of like chapter, So yeahhhh enjoy

Throughout the night Peter had obviously been moved, all his weight was hanging from his shoulders in chains off of hooks on the wall. 

He absent-mindedly let out a groan as he tugged at his chains, he couldn't get much strength with his toes only just scraping the floor. 

"Gooood morning Peter!" The man announced with a cheery smile,

"f**ck off," Peter mumbled, the man ran forwards his hand wrapped around Peter's neck,

"Now, now, now, we can't have that attitude now, can we?" Peter choked and choked his neck already bruising when he finally let go,

" So, Peter I got some top secret intel that this lady," he held up a picture of May, obviously taken without her consent as she was shopping and the photo was from afar, "is very special to you," 

" What did you Do? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?" Peter's voice started to rise and rise until he was yelling his head off,

"Now, now Peter, this was hmm 2 weeks ago and this," he held up a picture, she was dead.

gone.

A single bullet through her head.

"This is now," Peter was crying tears streaming from his face, down his shirt and into a puddle on the floor,

"Suprisee," the man's voice sang as the lady before threw a limp, unmoving, pale body into the empty, bloody room.

"No,no...no... please NO! WHY! WHY DID YOU DO THIS?" Peter started whimpering until screaming as a women came in front of him, the same lady as before, she seemed to have something that appeared to be a box with a trigger underneath it, it finally clicked in his head as she touched it too his chest, a surge of electricity jolted through his body as screams burst through his mouth the pain lasted forever, she tazed him and tazed him and tazed him and tazzeedd himm...

Tonys PoV

It had been two weeks, two weeks of God knows what torture, the Avengers had tried everything, he even reassembled the team pushing things aside with Cap in order to find the kid. Tony was currently pacing his office, again, all day, " Tony please," came Pepper's soothing voice and a gentle hand on his shoulder, " You need to rest, you haven't slept in weeks!" Tony sighed, " I can't Pepper, the kid's missing who knows what could be happening to him?", "She's right Tony," Clint walked into the room in his casual attire, " it's only 2 more weeks maybe we should just wait for them to tell us where he is, we've researched everywhere we cant-," Tony ran over, "No! We need to find him! Imagine that was you! He's probably crying for us right now! and we're helpless!" The tv started crackling again, everyone recognized this time and came bolting, ( Steve and Bucky in the lead) and started to stare at the screen, "Hey Tony, it's been two weeks, you must be feeling quite helpless right now," Tony tensed, his hands white in knuckles," So you should be, poor Peter all alone, but oh! He's not alone anymore, he's got," he dipped out of the screen for a second before picking up a limp cold body, " He's got dear old Aunt May, I said he wouldn't be the same didn't I? See you later tony!" The camera zoomed in on Peter's limp body, broken and bruised, bloody and beaten, dried tears running down his cheeks. Shit. 


	3. not a chapter

I might not be uploading frequently school is really taking all my time and I'm not feeling as motivated, I weel keep with the series however so just keep checking.  
-Thanks :)


End file.
